Pre-Term Conversations
by RedBlake
Summary: RWBY Relationship Week! It wasn't often one found themselves in the headmaster's office. Especially before term even started. It's not shippy, its more of a character interaction (kinda AU, I moved some stuff in the timeline) Rating for some language.


It wasn't often one found themselves in the headmaster's office. Especially before term even started, so to imagine Blake's surprise when she was asked to show up a day early to the school.

Professor Ozpin's office was interesting. Exposed gears, very little in the way of other décor. And, call Blake crazy, but the back of the chair looked like a _dick._ Not important, but hey, if the condom fits, right?

Blake had been here all of 5 minutes after being waved through by an administrator, probably his assistant, and she'd already run out of things to see. The door behind her creaking open had her turning in the chair provided for her, the headmaster walking in calmly, a cup of, what she assumed, coffee in hand.

"My apologies miss Belladonna, there was a slight administrative issue." Sitting down at his desk, Ozpin pulled out a file, and booted up his computer. "I apologize but I have to pull up some files for our little meeting"

"It's no problem, Headmaster. If I may, you asked me to come here a day early?"

"Yes, indeed I did. Something came up while we were doing background searches on randomly selected student."

"Nothing to be worried about, I hope?" Blake's voice wavered, the tiniest amount. There shouldn't be a problem. Even before she let the White Fang, this was part of the plan. Get to Beacon, head down, graduate and do her job.

Ozpin gave her a _look. _"Ms. Belladonna, I will be honest. Your status as a Faunus raised some flags, as did your… particular set of skills. A cat Faunus best described as an Infiltration specialist focusing on single target foes? Some might think to accuse you of being the White Fang's top assassin."

Blake gulped. There was no way. Adam had taken care of it before they had taken off on that train mission. There wasn't supposed to be a trace left. At least not one that should've reached her.

"I'm sorry? I can't say I know who-"

"Miss Bella- no, Blake. Do not take me for a fool. You and I both know of your association with the White Fang. Your actions on their behalf give me a reason to have you arrested on the spot." His demeanor turned cold almost immediately. His eyes boring into her, judging her, assessing her "I could terminate you here and now. Do not believe for a second you can fool me"

Immediately, all of Blake's instincts began to look for an escape. The window was behind him, she couldn't jump out. The administrator was right by the door, she might surprise her and get by, but Ozpin was legendary for a reason, he'd probably catch her before she even left campus. She had no escape.

Fuck.

No escape meant a fight. Gears everywhere, could be used to crush something, arms, legs, maybe a head. Gambol Shroud was still next to her, could she draw before Ozpin could pull out whatever his weapon was? The cup. Probably hot coffee, or something hot, at least, judging from the steam coming out of it. He'd probably-

"Blake."

The sharp voice snapped her out of her little world. Looking she saw Ozpin calmly sipping his coffee, as nothing had happened.

"You need to learn to control your Aura. You almost alerted my assistant."

Realizing how far her Aura was going in her anxiety, Blake calmed herself. Taking some deep breaths, Blake reigned in her Aura. Opening her eyes again, Blake saw Ozpin working on his computer, acting like she wasn't there.

Without looking up, Ozpin asked "Are you calm? Do I need to call in Professor Goodwitch?"

"I'm… I'm fine. You called me here for a reason, are you going to have me arrested?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet. Your future is entirely dependent on you right now." He gave her another look, searching. "What happens now depends entirely on how you answer my next question"

"A question? My entire life is dependent on my answer?"

"Indeed" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, calmly looking at her over his glasses "It's a simple question, not difficult at all, really. Why are you here?"

Blake blinked, confused. "Wh-why am I here?" the question was so… simplistic, and yet complicated.

"Indeed. Why. Are. _You._ Here? Take your time."

The question gave her pause. Why _was_ she here? To leave the White Fang? She'd done that when she left Adam behind. Become a Huntress? She could become a mercenary, less moral problems, and she'd probably make more money. Better herself? She could do that herself. The more she thought of it, the more Blake realized.

She didn't know.

She really, truly, had no idea. Why was she here? She'd planned on getting into Beacon, graduating and working. But like she said, she could do that herself.

Minutes passed, silent. Blake mulled her answer, while Ozpin worked. She had no doubt he would keep working until she answered, since there was still a day before other students arrived.

Minutes turned to hours very quickly. The late afternoon sky shone outside the window. Ozpin's assistant came in several times during the day, giving her curious looks every time. A couple of teachers came in at one point, saw her and decide to leave before saying anything. When the sun began to set, she found she had her answer.

"I- I'm here because… Because I have nowhere else to go."

Ozpin looked up, an unreadable look on his face. Deciding it'd be best to elaborate she continued.

"I have nowhere to go. All I know is the White Fang, everyone I know is with them, and I don't want to be associated with them anymore. I considered mercenary work, but… I'm not fit for that life. I don't _want _to be fit for that life. Being a Huntress…. I could do more, be _good_. Change the world. Maybe improve how Faunus are seen, I don't know. But… I want to be better. I want to change."

Ozpin observed her. A piercing look, studying her and her intentions. Almost like he could see into her soul. After a time, he shot her a smile. "Perfect. That's all I needed, you're free to go."

Blake blinked, confusion clear on her face. "I… that's it? No-no cops, nothing?"

Ozpin looked up at her, confused "Why would I call the cops on an innocent Huntress in training? Especially when our circumstances are the same?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, _what?_"

Ozpin sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Blake, I was… once like you. I was born shortly before the War ended. My family was part of the resistance, the ones who fought for the right to express themselves. For a long time, I was part of a resistance group. Once the war ended I had nowhere to go, nowhere to look to. At the time, Beacon was still just beginning, and the Headmaster of the time wanted to keep the school exclusive, sort of a crème de la crème thing. When I applied, he sent for me, much like I sent for you, and asked me the same question."

"And you… you answered like I did?"

Ozpin stood, turning to the window "At the time, I was built upon the idea of rebellion. I told him I wanted to train, to ensure that war never happened again. That I wanted to better the world, and do what I could to ensure no one was ever repressed. He accepted me, but he kept a close eye on me until the day of his death. When I became Headmaster, he pulled me aside. We talked about the job, and what was to be expected of me, but he reminded me of what I'd told him, all those years ago. I can't, in good conscious, let you leave when we are so alike."

Blake stood, realizing when she was dismissed. As she walked away, she looked back. Ozpin was sitting once more, his chair turned towards the window. With a murmured 'Thank You', she took her leave.


End file.
